Não Esqueça do Nosso Amor
by Isa.C
Summary: "VENCEDORA DO FANFICS DO ANO NA CATEGORIA ONE-SHOTS" - E mais uma vez nos últimos dois meses me deixei levar pelas lágrimas desesperadas e saudosas e me atirei no sofá da sala desejando dormir e nunca mais acordar.


**Não esqueça do nosso amor.**

****

_Capítulo único._

**Bella POV.**

O seu cheiro de roupa limpa ainda impregnava cada cômodo do nosso apartamento. Parecia que cada porta que eu abrisse podia ver ele ali sorrindo, assistindo TV, me olhando com carinho...

Agora já faz dois meses desde o dia em que tivemos aquela maldita briga. Uma das muitas das que estávamos tendo há meses e essa foi a decisiva.

_**Flashback**_

_- Será que é tão difícil para você pensar um pouco em mim, Edward? – gritei exasperada. – Você nunca parou para pensar em como eu me sinto com isso tudo, em como eu me sinto toda a vez que a sua mãe joga na minha cara que não gosta de mim, como eu me sinto toda a vez que o seu pai olha bem nos meus olhos e me acusa de só estar com você por interesse na sua conta bancária!!_

_- Eu só estou pedindo para você ter um pouco mais de paciência com eles, Isabella! E pare de fazer drama! – reclamou e se jogou no sofá grande da sala._

_- Drama?? – minha voz elevou mais ainda. – Como assim drama?? – me postei em frente a ele. – E agora você me chama de Isabella, é? Nossa, não sabia que já estávamos nesse ponto da relação. – terminei cheia de sarcasmo._

_- Que ponto da relação? – perguntou confuso._

_- O ponto em que está mais do que claro que não pertencemos mais um ao outro. – essas palavras doeram ao serem ditas, mas era exatamente como eu me sentia._

_- Bella... – Edward se levantou e tentou me tocar. Dei um passo para trás._

_- Chega. – disse e pude sentir as lágrimas começando a cair. – A nossa história termina aqui, Edward. – encarei seus olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. – Aliás, ela terminou no exato segundo em que você não me defendeu das acusações infames dos seus pais._

_Enxuguei a última lágrima que caía e me retirei para o quarto. Só saí dela duas horas depois e tudo o que encontrei foi uma carta dele em que dizia que eu estava certa e que ele não me merecia._

_E assim nunca mais o vi. Emmett, seu irmão, foi buscar as coisas dele e disse que Edward fazia questão que eu ficasse com o apartamento que dividíamos há 2 anos._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Olhando o vazio desse lugar, eu vejo que não deveria ter permanecido aqui.

Tudo me lembra Edward Cullen. _Tudo._

E assim fica impossível seguir em frente... Como se eu quisesse! Ou conseguisse!

Edward foi e sempre será o meu único e grande amor. Tinha a certeza de que isso era recíproco até ele começar a quebrar as promessas de que o fato de os seus pais me odiarem não interferiria em nada entre a gente. Grande bobagem!

Nos últimos meses apenas os patriarcas Cullen faziam sentido para ele. Eu sei bem disso.

Ahh! Como eu queria esquecer todas as palavras rudes ditas por Esme Cullen ou dizer que aceitava o ato de Edward em sempre defender seus pais, mas eu sou humano e não consigo.

Como não consigo esquecer cada toque seu ,cada beijo, cada carícia, cada _ eu te amo_.

E mais uma vez nos últimos dois meses me deixei levar pelas lágrimas desesperadas e saudosas e me atirei no sofá da sala desejando dormir e nunca mais acordar.

**Edward POV.**

Minha Mãe estava preparando um grande almoço para os amigos da família que viriam nos visitar, meu irmão estava no quarto jogando vídeo game, meu pai trancado no escritório trabalhando, minha irmã no shopping e eu aqui: atirado na minha cama me sentindo completamente vazio.

Não sei o que é dormir faz dois meses exatos... Desde quando eu saí daquele apartamento onde eu vivia com o único ser do mundo capaz de me completar.

Soltei o ar que estava preso e senti uma lágrima cair. De novo.

A porta do meu quarto se abriu.

- Maninho? – a voz de sininhos da minha irmã Alice saiu mais suave que o normal. – Você não quer sair um pouco desse quarto?

- Não. Estou bem, baixinha. – tentei convencer.

-Sei. – disse e se sentou na cama. – Olha para mim. – mandou.

Virei meu rosto para ela.

- É sério mesmo, Allie. Eu estou bem. – tentei novamente.

- Não esta não, Edward. – pegou minha mão. – E você sabe por que, não sabe?

Eu não sei se foi o tom que ela usou ou a necessidade de desabafar mesmo, só sei que em um impulso me joguei nos seus pequenos braços e chorei sinceramente.

- Eu amo... tanto.... ela... – falava em meio aos soluços.

- Shhhh... – acariciou meus cabelos. – Eu sei, eu sei...

- E-Eu estraguei tudo... Ela não me-merecia... – estava encharcando a sua blusa de marca.

- Que você errou todo mundo sabe. – falou com firmeza e me afastou para me encarar séria. – Mas só você sabe o que fazer para acabar com essa dor aí dentro. – tocou no meu coração.

- Ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. – enxuguei as lágrimas. – Eu prometi para ela que nunca deixaria os nossos pais arruinarem o nosso amor, mas eu deixei! Eu deixei! – as lágrimas brotavam novamente. – Eu abaixei a cabeça quando meu pai xingou Bella na minha frente! Eu deixei,Alice! Eu deixei ele fazer isso! – agora minha voz saía desesperada.

- Calma, Edward. – limpou meu rosto molhado. – Se você sabe onde errou, concerte esse erro! _Você nunca será o Edward de antes se continuar sem a Bellinha._

Ela tinha razão, eu sei que ela tinha. Eu precisava de Bella. Mas eu errei tanto...

Minha mãe adentrou o cômodo.

- O almoço esta pronto! – avisou.

- Mãe! – chamei quando ela se virou para sair.

- Sim? – sorriu para mim.

- Você me ama? – indaguei diretamente.

- Como assim? – pediu confusa. – É claro que eu te amo!

- Então você vai ter que aceitar o fato de que a Bella é parte fundamental de mim. Até porque sem ela o seu filho não vive. – disse isso e levantei da cama, juntando as chaves do carro e saindo rumo aonde eu já deveria ter ido.

Consegui ouvir as risadinhas de Alice antes de fechar a porta.

**Bella POV.**

Acordei me sentindo cansada, mas não tive forças para levantar do grande sofá.

Um barulho de chaves na porta fez com que eu me sentasse assustada e encarasse a mesma. Quem seria?

Meu coração deu uma volta dentro do meu peito quando aquele cheiro me inebriou e desta vez sem ser uma lembrança. Era ele.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram e automaticamente voltei a chorar.

- Pegue o que precisar pegar e vá embora logo, por favor... - murmurei com a voz abafada pela almofada que enfiei o meu rosto.

Esperei para ouvir os passos até o quarto, mas tudo que ouvi foi a porta fechar. Resolvi espiar e me deparei com Edward agachado a minha frente e notei que seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se ele também tivesse passado os últimos dias aos prantos.

- Bella... – sibilou meu nome de uma forma que parecia que queria saborear. – Ah minha Bella... - tocou meu rosto e fechei os meus olhos sentindo melhor o carinho.

Sua mão quente se afastou, porém não abri meus olhos.

- Você está mais magra e que olheiras são essas? – sua voz saiu preocupada. Abri meus olhos e sorri pequeno.

- Não é nada. – a minha voz saiu baixa demais, fraca demais.

- O que aconteceu? Por que esta tão batida? Tem alguma coisa que eu posso fazer?

Tranquei um soluço que queria sair e neguei com a cabeça. A única coisa que me faria bem era tê-lo de volta.

Ficamos em um silêncio profundo que só foi quebrado quando o soluço preso acabou saindo e me levantei andando rápido até o quarto.

- Eu... Eu... Tenho que ver um negócio... – não deu para esconder a voz pesada.

Antes que eu desse mais um passo, Edward me puxou para si e me abraçou como a muito não fazia.

- Desculpa por ter te deixado de lado, desculpa por ter escutado tanto os meus pais e me desculpa por não ter te defendido quando você precisou. – começou sussurrando em meus cabelos. – Eu fui um covarde e eu sei que eu não mereço você, mas eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você... Eu preciso de você junto de mim a cada segundo da minha vida, Bella. E eu juro que eu nunca mais vou te deixar ficar assim e que a partir de agora você vem antes de tudo.

- Não,Edward. – falei me afastando um pouco para encará-lo. – Eu não quero ser um problema entre você e seus pais e muito menos que você comece a brigar com todos por minha causa. – toquei seu rosto. – Eu só quero que você _não esqueça do nosso amor._

- Ele é o meu bem mais precioso, meu amor. – sua voz selava uma promessa. – Me desculpe por ter deixado você pensar que um dia eu esqueceria dele. – limpou uma lágrima que ainda escorria em minha face.

Abaixei meu olhar para o chão. Tinha medo de dar errado novamente... Eu não suportaria.

- Eu sei que você é tudo que eu quero, Bella. – declarou como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos conturbados. – Nós vamos viver para esse amor. O _nosso_ amor. Por favor, acredite em mim. – seus olhos transbordavam amor, compreensão e sinceridade. Eu conheço Edward Cullen melhor do que a mim mesma e eu soube naquele momento que ele nunca mais esqueceria do nosso amor.

Me abracei a ele fortemente, o senti soltar o ar aliviado e beijar meus cabelos.

- Isso significa que você me desculpou? – pediu baixinho.

- Isso significa que eu estou pronta para viver o nosso amor com você. – respondi e o encarei docemente. – Eu te amo.

- Não mais do que eu te amo.

E nossos lábios se juntaram... E novamente voltei a respirar.

Éramos um do outro e nunca mais vamos esquecer disso.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Olá!**

**Mais uma one-shot ExB. Uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça enquanto ouvia a música **_**Don't forget**_** da Demi Lovato. Não pedi para escutarem a música,porque não foi completamente inspirada nela só surgiu a idéia mesmo.**

**Beijos,**

**Isa**


End file.
